Team Cana
by shadowsrisen
Summary: AU What if Natsu decides to go on a mission with Cana instead of Erza. Will he join Cana's team instead of Erza's? Will Fairy Tail ever be the same? Natsu x Cana
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

Year X778

A 12ish year old boy was wrecking havoc in the guild. His pink locks flashed in the air as he slammed his fist into a half naked boy. Natsu Dragnell was once again fighting Gray Fullbuster.

"Haha I win, you stripper" proclaimed the young boy, raising his arms in triumph. "Tch, whatever, " the blue haired boy replied slightly annoyed. "You didn't win, I let you win Flame Breath," Gray said mockingly. "What did you said Ice Princess," Natsu questioned as he glared as his rival.

Before either of the boys can swing their fists, the guild doors swung open. From the doors came a red haired girl dragging a cart full of suitcases. "Oh shit Erza is back!" the two young boys screamed at the presence of Erza.

Erza swiftly turned her attention to the boys. "Oh Gray and Natsu, have you been getting along?" Erza questioned the two. "Of course, Erza, we are the best of friends," Natsu and Gray monotonely replied to the question.

Ever since Natsu and Gray fighting caused them to knock Erza's favorite strawberry cake off the table, they were banned from fighting in the presence of Erza. They quickly agreed after facing the wrath of Titania.

"Heh, so you've returned Erza," a young girl wearing gothic clothes said as she got up from her table, "let's settle this."

"Mira, you're right," Erza nodded in agreement, "it is about time for us to settle who is stronger." Fists clash against each other. The guild hall is once again turned into a battlefield.

"How come Erza gets to fight," pouted Natsu. Soon a giant casted a shadow over the guild members. "Enough you two," roared at the two females.

Erza and Mirajane quickly seperated and returned to where they were originally. "Master, I have returned from my mission," Erza reported to the giant.

The giant quickly shrunk returning to normal size. Master Markrov nodded as took a sip of tea.

"Welcome back Erza," Master chuckled. "How was the mission," he asked. "I got the full reward again," she proclaimed. "I'm going on another mission soon and I was hoping to bring Natsu and Gray with me," she said.

"Ehhh," the two boys screamed in horror. "I..I've got a mission to go with Elfman," stuttered Gray. Upon hearing the news, Mirajane quickly looked at her two younger siblings.

Elfman was currently talking to Happy and Lisanna. Lisanna was holding Happy on her lap.

"Elfman," a voice of terror held the timid boy in place. "What have I told you about hanging out with people on Erza's team," Mirajane said as she glared at Elfman.

"Well Gray helped me find my pet parakeet so I agreed to go on a mission with him," he softly replied. "Well guess what," she angrily said. "You and Lisanna are going on a mission with me NOW!"

"What did I do," pouted Lisanna. "Don't think I forgot that you have been hanging out with Natsu," she reminded her little sister.

Happy hurriedly scurried away from Lisanna's arms and plopped on to Natsu's head. "You scared, buddy?" Natsu asked, teasing the shivering cat. "Aye, Mira scary," he said.

Natsu then remembered his own predicament. He was about to go on a mission with Erza!

He was just about to leave for a job about a fire breathing monster in the outskirts of Clover Town. He thought this could be a lead to Igneel. He was of course interrupted by Gray throwing insults at him.

He had to act quick. Gray got caught because he said he was going with Elfman. He needed someone that would agree to go with him.

Unfortunately everybody was on a mission so the guild was almost empty. The only people left in the guild was Nab, who was staring at the mission board, and Cana who was recovering from a hangover.

Natsu acted quickly. "I..I'm supposed to go on a mission with Cana," Natsu nervously told Erza. That was when Natsu realized his mistake. He never promised to go on a mission with Cana!

"Is that true, Cana?" Erza asked Cana, who had her head on the table. Cana, who had no idea what was going on, just simply nodded. "Oh well, looks like it's just me and Gray this time," she shrugged before dragging Gray out of the guild doors. Mirajane also left with a downcast Elfman and a sad Lisanna.

Natsu couldn't believe it! He managed to somehow escape Erza's cluthes. Natsu got ready to burst out of the guild before Master stopped him. "Natsu!" he shouted.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" the Master asked. Natsu looked puzzled at the master's question. Natsu had Happy on his head, who else could he be missing. Master then pointed to Cana, who was now sleeping.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Natsu said. Natsu tossed Cana over his shoulder as gently as possible and ran out of the guild. "Nab, hurry up and pick a job," Master shouted at the absent minded Nab. Nab quickly grabbed a job and he too bolted out the door.

"Ahh, finally some peace," Master said as took a sip of his tea.

_**-Magnolia Train Station-**_

Happy had persuaded Natsu to get on the train because Clover Town was too far to walk. The young man and cat didn't seem to notice the stares they were receiving.

"Natsu, let me off," said a drowsy voice. Natsu had again forgotten all about Cana even though he carried her all the way to the station.

Natsu gently let Cana down to see that her face was kinda pale. "I'm gonna throw up now," she said before heading towards the station's bathroom.

After a couple of minutes, she returned looking much better before. "So, why were you carrying me around?" she asked. She was sure she was in the guild hall a couple of minutes ago.

She had wanted to take a break after she went drinking for the first time with Wakaba and Macao. Now she was at Magnolia Train Station with Natsu and Happy.

"Well you see Cana," Natsu replied nervously while rubbing the back of his head. He quickly explained the situation to her. "I see, well I guess I could go on this mission of yours," she concluded.

"Well let's get on the train and then you can tell me about our mission," she said much to Natsu's horror.

-On the train going towards Clover Town-

Natsu's pale face was sticking out of the window. He hated transportation from the bottom of his heart.

"So what is our mission, Natsu?" asked Cana who was sitting across from him. "Apparently there has been sightings of a fire breathing monster in the outskirts of Clover Town," he replied. "Our job is to get rid of it," he added.

"Ok, so how much is the reward? asked Cana. "I don't know," he said plainly. "I didn't look at the reward, " he confessed. "What do you mean, you didn't look at the reward?" Cana said angrily.

She was getting really mad. First she was taking a day off to cure the hangover, then she was carried against her will to go on a mission. Finally when she agreed to go on the mission, she didn't know what the reward was.

"All I saw was fire breathing monster, when I took the job," he confessed. "How is that the only words you saw, you idiot," she retorted annoyingly. "Because Natsu's dad is a Dragon," replied Happy who was munching on a fish.

Cana frozed. She had forgotten that Natsu's foster parent was a dragon and he had been searching for him. She sat down and quickly apologized to Natsu.

"Why are you apologizing, " he wondered. "I was the one who dragged you on this mission," he said. "Well I know what it's like to find a parent," she quietly confessed hoping no one could hear her.

Unfortunately Natsu had the hearing of a dragon and heard every word she said. "What do you mean, you know what it is like?" he asked while he turned his head towards Cana's direction.

"You probably don't know this since you joined Fairy Tail after me but, " she paused. "the reason I joined Fairy Tail was to find my father," she continued.

Happy and Natsu were shocked. Happy even almost dropped his fish. "Did you find him," asked Happy who continued to eat his fish.

"I guess you can say I did," Cana replied. She didn't know why she was telling this to Natsu and Happy. She never told this to anyone except for Master and Wakaba.

She wasn't even close to Natsu despite them being apart of the younger generation of Fairy Tail. Natsu was always fighting with Gray or getting pummeled by either Erza, Laxus, or Mirajane.

The thought of him being like her never really crossed her mind. "So who is he," Natsu asked snapping Cana out of her trance.

"I haven't told him yet," Cana confessed. "What do you mean," Natsu shouted as he got up. He then slumped down back on to the chair and cursed at the moving train.

This action caused Cana to laugh slightly. Natsu will always be an idiot. "I feel like I'm not worthy to be called his daughter," she finally replied.

"Family is family," he said. "You don't need to be worthy to call someone family, right Happy?" Natsu asked his blue friend. "Aye," replied the feline.

"Plus even if your dad doesn't accept you as his daughter," he paused. "Fairy Tail is your family," he added. "I'll even beat up the bastard for you," he grinned before feeling ill again from the motion sickness.

That gesture made Cana really happy. She might have thought Natsu looked cool if he wasn't slumped all over the chair. "Thanks Natsu," Cana smiled at the unconscious dragon slayer.

"You liiiiiiike him," teased Happy. Cana quickly gave the cat another fish to make him shut up.

**_-Outskirts of Clover Town-_**

The group had finally arrived at their destination. The request was made by the mayor of Clover Town. Recently a fire breathing monster has been spotted in the outskirts of Clover Town.

The monster have been attacking little kids that lived in the outskirts. The job reward was 135,000 jewels. Cana was happy they were getting a decent reward for this.

The group headed towards a restaurant immediately after meeting the mayor.

Natsu, Happy, and Cana discussed the details of the job while they ate.

Apparently the monster attack small kids. So this time Happy was the bait. Happy was not so happy, saying he was a cat not a human. Natsu finally convinced him by offering 5 raw fish.

Natsu would attack the monster and then Cana would provide back up. If the monster was indeed Igneel, they would abandon the plan. After agreeing with the plan, they headed towards the outskirts.

After waiting for the monster for two hours, Cana spoke. "Maybe Happy is right, maybe we need a kid," wondered Cana. "Where are we gonna find a kid?" Natsu complained.

While the two were discussing, Happy spotted a little lizard. He started to play with it, when suddenly the lizard grew into a giant salamander!

The lizard was always getting attacked by the kids and eventually it attacked back. Now it was attacking Happy. It opened its mouth to spit fire at Happy.

Before Happy became a roasted cat, Natsu ate the fire. "Thanks for the meal, you overgrown lizard," grinned Natsu. "Natsu, I was so scared," Happy cried out.

"**Card Volley**," shouted Cana. The cards that Cana threw arched towards the salamander. The cards hit the salamander with blunt force, causing the creature to roar.

"Now this is a roar," shouted Natsu. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**, " roared Natsu as he clasped his hands in front of his mouth. Soon a torrent of flames smashed into the salamander. The leftover flames hit the grass in the area. Soon the area was in flames.

"Sheesh Natsu," Cana sighed. "Now I know why you never get full payment," she concluded. "**Prayer's Fountain**," Cana shouted as she layed down a single card on the ground.

Beams of water sprayed across the area extinguishing the flames. "Thanks for the help, Cana," Natsu shouted as he grinned.

"Here, finish it off Natsu," she shouted as she threw several cards that erupted into flames.  
"Thanks, now I'm all fired up!"

Natsu quickly faced the salamander and used **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. The overgrown lizard shrunk back to its original size and was quickly caught by Happy.

They gave the lizard to the mayor and recieved their award. A full reward, which was a first for Natsu. They boarded the next train heades to Magnolia.

Natsu was once again sticking his head outside the window. "Too bad it wasn't Igneel, Natsu," Cana spoke.

Natsu just stared at the moving scenery and threw up. After regaining himself, he spoke. "Yeah, I wish it was him but at least I have a family to returned to," Natsu said as he grinned.

"Oh yeah," Natsu realized. "You never told us who your father was," Natsu said. Cana was initially shocked befored she sighed.

"My father is…Gildarts Clive," Cana spoke hesitantly. At the name, Happy and Natsu screamed. "Your dad is...is…Gildarts!" screamed the two.

"Yup," she said plainly. "And remember you said that you'll beat up the bastard of a father for me," she smiled as she teased Natsu.

_**-A.N.-**_

I made this story after seeing Chapter 234 cover. If was sad seeing Gildarts playing with the other kids and not with Cana, his own daughter. I then realized that the younger generation of Fairy Tail never really hung out with Cana. So I felt sorry for her and decided to make a story.

So I hoped you enjoy reading it and review if you like it enough. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

**_-Morning in Magnolia Town-_**

Sunlight shined into a once dark town. On top of a hill lies Fairy Hills, a female only dormitory. In one of the many rooms, laid Cana Alberona.

Her room was, for the lack of a better term, ordinary. In her room, there was only a bed and a dresser. On her floor had a couple empty cans of beer.

Sunlight pierced through the window glass causing the Fairy Tail wizard to stir. She simply faced away from the window and nodded off again.

_**-Flashback Begins-**_

It has only been an hour since she revealed her biggest secret to Natsu and Happy. They had taken the news surprisingly well. Natsu, actually got fired up from the chance to fight Gildarts.

As soon as they had gotten off the train, Cana stopped them from heading to the guild. She had specifically told them not to tell a soul about her secret.

She knew that Natsu could accidentally reveal the secret and that Happy would purposely reveal it to the entire guild.

She threatened the blue cat in hopes of silencing Happy. For the most part, the words 'fish' and 'take away' were very effective. They swore and even pinky promise to keep it a secret.

They continued their walk along the riverwalk heading towards the guild. The riverwalk was quiet as most of the town had retired for the day. The moon was shining brightly above and was reflected on the water. Happy flew ahead so he could arrive at the guild, in hopes of eating more fish.

"Hey Cana," Natsu stopped before he spoke again. "When are you going to tell Gildarts?" he asked. Cana mentally knew that this question would come.

"I want to be someone who can live up to being called Gildarts Clive's daughter," she replied. "I feel that if I can be an S-class mage like him then I have the right to stand beside him," she added.

The words that came out of Cana's mouth were the truth, but they felt more like excuses. Cana had plenty of opportunities to tell Gildarts who she was.

Heck, he even spoke to her a couple of times. She was never able to tell him. As each encounter gone by, it was harder and harder for her to say it.

Everytime you steeled herself to speak, the four words, "I am your daughter," got caught in her throat. It felt like the desert was inside her throat.

Eventually she decided it would be best to tell Gildarts after she had become a S-class mage. Hopefully, by that time, she would have more confidence to tell him.

"Hello, Cana are you in there?" a voice released her from her thoughts. There Natsu was, waving his hand back and forth in front of her face.

"Yeah, I'm here Natsu," she replied and tried to smack his hand away. Natsu yanked his hand back making Cana miss. He just grinned as though he had won.

"I know it's none of my business, but I still think you should tell him the next you see him," Natsu said while voicing his opinion.

"The next time I see him is at the next S-class examination," she answered. "What, how do you know that," he asked looking puzzled.

"Natsu, one of the reasons I learned Card Magic was to learn fortune telling," she said. "Since Gildarts is always away on missions, I use fortune telling to determine when he comes back," she explained.

"Wow, you can do that!" Natsu excitingly shouted. Cana face deadpanned. "I did your fortune that one time, don't you remember," she asked.

"Nope, not really," he quickly answered. Cana could only facepalm at the answer. "Anyway," Cana decided they were drifting off topic.

"I'm going to pass the S-class exam next year and tell Gildarts then," she declared "Although I need to get nominated first," she admitted.

"Ok, I'll help you," Natsu replied. Cana's face was a mix of shock and surprised. "What, wait, I don't remember asking you for help," she spoke quickly.

"Well I mean, you told me all of this," he replied. "So I thought I should help you out and I promised you after all," he said.

Cana was speechless. She did in fact tell him her secret but she didn't think it'll come to this. Natsu and her weren't even close, they were guildmates at best.

"Most importantly, I want to help you since you're my friend," he said as he flashed his trademark grin. This action caused Cana to blush.

She quickly turned away from him to hide her face. After a couple seconds of silence, Cana turned around. Her face was no longer red and had returned to her normal tint.

Natsu was just standing there, obviously waiting for her reply. She sighed mentally. He really was full of surprises.

"Alright, you can help me train," she replied. He ran up to her and hugged her. This action once again caused her to blush.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you pass the S-class exam," he said. "You'll definitely be able to tell Gildarts then," he added before letting go of Cana.

Natsu then ran off towards the guild leaving a dazed Cana all alone. This time she sighed out loud. She hoped she chose the right person to help her.

Cana simply smiled as she too walked towards the guild.

_**-Flashback** **Ends-**_

Cana once again awoke from her slumber. Her hair was a sloppy mess and her pillows were everywhere. She got up and immediately headed to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she wore her clothes. She tossed on a white top and brown capri pants. She slid metal bracelets on each arm. She grabbed a pair of sandles and her blue feather shoulder bag before walking out of her room.

Cana was nervous walking towards the guild. Although Natsu and Happy had promised not to tell a soul, accidents happen. Cana braced herself as she stood in front of the guild doors.

"Good morning, Cana-san," a bright voice rang out. Cana slightly froze before recognizing the voice. She turned around to face Lisanna and Elfman

Unlike the difficult Mirajane, Cana got along with the other two Strauss siblings. She was one of the first people to welcome them to Fairy Tail.  
They, in turn, treat Cana as an elder sister.

"Good morning, Cana-san," Elfman spoke shyly. "Geez, you two," Cana said annoyingly. "I told you to just call me Cana," she stated.

The three walked into the guild hall together making Cana forget all of her previous nervousness. Apparently Mira went on a solo mission after they had came back so Elfman and Lisanna were alone.

The guild was bustling with activity. Levy was silently reading a book. The remaining Shadow Gear members, Jet and Droy, were chatting with each other.

Warren and Max were once again yelling at Nab to take a job. Her drinking buddies and closest friends, Wakaba and Macao, were talking about Macao's two year old son.

Erza was harassing Gray because Reedus was trying to draw a picture of the guild but Gray, of course, kept on unconsciously stripping.

"Gray, put some clothes on before you get another smack from Erza," Cana yelled out.  
Gray realized what she just said, panicked and scurried off to find his clothes.

Cana laid her bag on the table while she was followed by the siblings. The two she was looking for wasn't presently at the guild hall. "Cana, what do you plan to do today?" asked the energetic Lisanna.

"I don't," before Cana could finish her sentence, a blue cat flew towards Lisanna. "Lisanna, help me," Happy pleaded. "Natsu wants to kill me," he announced.

"Where are you Happy?" shouted Natsu. He proceeded to ask fellow members if they had seen Happy. Natsu finally came to Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, have you seen," Natsu didn't finish his sentence. His nose had picked up the familiar smell. "Found ya," Natsu said as he reached behind Lisanna and pulled out the blue cat.

"Wait a minute, Natsu," Lisanna hastily said. "Why are you hurting our son," she asked. Natsu just glared at the exceed.

"This morning, Happy went to the market and SPENT ALL OF MY MONEY ON FISH!" Natsu shouted. "I'm so sorry, Natsu," Happy pleaded. "I'll make it up to you, I swear," he begged.

"Wait a minute, Natsu," Lisanna stopped the Dragon Slayer. "We need to think of a proper punishment," she proposed.

Life drained from Happy's body. His most trusted ally had turned against him. Happy had no choice but to accept his fate.

"Hold up," a voice said. The three turned around to see Cana holding her hand up to indicate a stop. "Maybe he had a reason for this," she added.

Happy had heard the voice of his guardian angel. Happy flew straight into her bosom. "Cana is an angel," Happy cried out.

"But Cana, he used ALL of my money," Natsu emphasized. "Let's just listen to his reason for a sec," she insisted. "Fine," Natsu grumbled.

"Ok Happy why did you spend all of Natsu's money on fish," Cana asked. "Well this morning when I woke up, I felt hungry," Happy answered.

"I went to the market to buy some breakfast," he continued. "The fish seller started to compliment me," he said. "Eventually the seller told me that I can get lots of fish if I give him some money," Happy revealed.

"But when I gave him some money, he only gave me a small fish," he admitted. "When I said I want a lot of fish, he told me I needed more money," he added.

"So I took Natsu's money and gave it to the seller," Happy confessed. After Happy finished his story, he found 3 angry faces staring at him.

"He definitely deserves punishment," Cana proclaimed. The others except Happy nodded in agreement. Happy was devastated. His guardian angel was really a devil in disguise!

Happy got up and quickly flew towards the guild doors. "Oh no you don't," Cana said as she threw a card towards Happy. **"Card Dimension,"** she shouted when her card touched Happy.

Soon all was left was a card on the floor and Happy no where to be seen. Master Makarov glanced at the scene. 'Impressive use of magic,' he thought to himself. 'She has potential to be a S-class mage' he remarked softly as he took a sip from his tea.

Cana bent over and picked up the card containing Happy. She headed back to the table and received admiration from the three younger members.

"That was so cool," shouted Natsu. Elfman swiftly nodded in agreement. "How did you to that?" asked a curious Lisanna. Cana sat down and explained how her magic worked.

"Card Magic has many uses," Cana began. "The most common type is fortune telling," she continued. "Using any set of cards, a mage can locate people, use elemental attacks, and even do what I just did," she added.

"I struck a card at Happy and made him teleport inside of the card, essentially trapping him inside," she said. "While this is useful, people inside the card can still interact with the outside world," she explained. "Not to mention, people with strong magical energy can escape," she admitted.

The three clapped their hands at Cana's explanation. "And that concludes today's lesson on Magic 101," she said jokingly as she bowed.

"Wow, Cana I never knew you were that strong," Natsu exclaimed. "You can pass the S-class class exam easily," he added. Cana quickly used her hands to cover Natsu's mouth.

She knew this idiot will reveal her secret. "Are you aiming for S-class too?" asked Lisanna. "Of course, she is," Elfman answered for Cana. "Everybody wants to be a S-class class mage, the pride of Fairy Tail," he said.

Cana was dumbfounded. She was too impulsive and could have revealed her secret herself. She sighed as she sat back down.

"What are we going to do about Happy?" Natsu wondered out loud. "I know the perfect plan," Cana suggested to the group. She quickly whispered to the others.

Natsu and Elfman ran out of the guild while Cana and Lisanna headed towards the kitchen. Happy was confused on what they were planning.

After 30 minutes, Cana returned to the table and grabbed the card Happy was confined in. She then announced to the entire guild that they were having a cookout with the fish Natsu had brought.

The cheers made by the guild drowned out the cries of sorrow from Happy. At the cookout, everyone was eating the fish that Happy had brought with Natsu's money.

The ultimate torture was when they placed a plate of raw fish near Happy. As much as he tried, he couldn't reached the plate of deliciousness.

Eventually Cana let Happy out after he had apologized to Natsu. Natsu was too happy at the cookout to remember his now empty wallet.

_**-A.N.-**_

I want to thank all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. To those that reviewed, hopefully I can PM you the answers to your questions.

Hoped you enjoy the chapter. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters

A couple of weeks has passed since the Fairy Tail's cookout. A new year has arrived to the Kingdom of Fiore. Winter had arrived across the Kingdom.

Snow was slowly falling on the town of Magnolia. Most people chose to stay inside the comfort of their homes. That included even the members of our the guild, Fairy Tail.

"It's so cold outside," complained Bisca. "Really?" Gray asked. "I dont feel anything," he added. Gray was sitting on a bench with nothing on except boxers.

"Gray, your clothes," Alzack commented as he pointed to Gray's clothes on the floor. "Oh snap, I did it again," he panicked. Gray quickly grabbed his clothes and put them back on.

The guild was mostly empty due to the weather. Most members either stayed at home or went away on missions. Wakaba and Macao were drinking to keep warm or so they said.

Bisca and Alzack had just returned from a mission. Gray was getting ready to leave for a mission. Erza was talking to Master about a rumor she heard on a mission.

"Where is Natsu?" Erza asked Gray. "How am I supposed to know where flame breath is," Gray stated. "I thought the two of you were best friends," Erza said tilting her head in confusion.

Gray panicked. "W-well I mean we are but we don't hang out all the time," Gray explained. This caused Bisca and Alzack to snicker at Gray's comment.

Everyone knew Natsu and Gray hated each other guts except Erza. In front of Erza, they were inseparable friends. "Well, I have to go on a mission now so bye Erza," Gray shouted as he ran off to avoid anymore questioning.

Erza just sighed before she returned to Fairy Hills.

_**-In** **the** **woods** **behind** **Natsu's** **house-**_

Cana and Natsu had been training together for the past couple of weeks. Their training area was in the woods behind Natsu's house. Cana wanted their training sessions to be a secret from the rest of the guild.  
They mainly focused on Cana's ability to hit moving targets. Hitting Happy that one time was easy because she knew where the exceed was headed. It was harder to hit someone who was constantly moving unpredictably.

Cana knew this could be a problem in the future so she asked Natsu and Happy to be her targets. The first week was difficult as she quickly ran out of magic chasing the two around.

Natsu suggested that she focused on Happy at the moment as Happy was a harder target. After the second week, Cana was able to predict the exceed's movement and was able to seal him inside the card multiple times.

Natsu was bored during the first couple weeks so he went fishing most of the time. He had regretted telling Cana to focus on Happy because he was so bored.

As soon Cana said she was ready for Natsu, he quickly issued a challenge. "Let's fight, Cana!" he exclaimed. "What, why should we fight?" Cana asked between breaths. Cana was wearing brown pants held by a blue belt and a white shirt underneath her orange jacket.

She had just finished training with Happy. "Well Master said that people get stronger when they fight each other," he responded. Cana sweat dropped at the answer.

"Don't tell me that's the reason you why constantly start fights at the guild," she asked. Natsu simply nodded his head. She could only facepalm at the answer.

She then massaged her temples to relieve the stress from being near the Dragon Slayer.  
"I guess it won't hurt to try," she concluded. "Just think of a simulation battle against a enemy," Natsu said as he walked away.

They proceeded towards an area of clearing. They got into their battle stances. Nothing but grass and snow was in between the two mages. The chilling wind struck the trees causing the evergreens to dance.

Cana got her cards ready. She had to be prepared for anything. Natsu was physically stronger and faster than she was. She had to use her brain in order to win.

Happy was the signal for the fight to begin. He was in the air between the two. Happy raised his hand up in the air. What was seconds felt like minutes for Cana and Natsu. Happy let his arm down announcing the start of the fight.

Natsu beelined straight towards Cana with insane speed. The snow under his feet were melted into droplets of water. Cana had to react and she had to react now! Cana quickly placed several cards on the ground in a semi-circular formation. **"Wall of Stone," "Fire Dragon's Claw,"** two moves were announced simultaneously.

Fire shot from underneath Natsu and he propelled even quicker towards Cana. He raised his left leg off the ground to meet Cana's ribcage. His foot only met solid rock.

Unfortunately even the rock was no match for Natsu's power, but that was all Cana needed, however. When Natsu had attacked the wall, Cana had reversed their intial positions.

Cana slid on the frozen ground as she combined two cards together. She waves her arm horizontally, **"Icicles,".** Frozen pillars of ice shot towards an airborne Natsu.

Just before the icicles can pierce his body, Natsu placed two hands in front of him and shot out **"Fire Dragon's Roar."** The fire vaporized the icicles to nothing remain.

"Ice doesn't work on me, Cana," Natsu shouted towards her. "I thought Gray's ice can work on you," she commented. That comment made Natsu a little mad.

Unknowingly to him, Cana was just buying time to release another spell. In the air was three cards that Cana had threw when Natsu was preoccupied with the icicles.

**"Jolt of Fate,"** lightning stormed down on Natsu. Natsu was able to dodge the attack by a hair. Natsu's instincts had flared up just prior to the attack. His body rolled until he was in a crounching stance.

**"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn,"** Natsu's body was surrounded by flames as he sprang from his position. Cana could not gather her cards fast enough. She took the attack on head on by placing her arms in a X position. Although the action had lessen the damage, her arms were badly burned.

Her body had collided into a nearby tree. She grabbed some cards from her bag. As she moved her arms stung from the burns. She had to prepare for Natsu's next attack. The attack never came even though she waited for a couple of minutes.

She limped back to the clearing. Natsu was there waiting. "Why didn't you attack me again," she questioned. "Well this is only a simulation practice so I don't wanna overdue it," he repied. "But I did get mad when you mentioned Gray though," he added

'That was him not going full strength,' she thought to herself. Sure she had held back some but that was only to conserve her magic. 'How much magic can his body possess,' Cana just stared at him in amazement and slight jealousy.

If she had that much magic in her, she could easily become S-class. She quickly shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She was her own person and so was he. There is no point in comparing each other.

"Alright you win, this time Natsu," she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Her legs gave way and she collapsed on the ground. "Oi are you okay, Cana," he shouted as he ran to her side.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired that's all," she assured him. "Happy, go and get some medicine from the house," he ordered the exceed. "Aye," Happy responded as he flew towards his home.

"I told you I'm fine," she tried to reassure him. Some scratches and burns adorned her figure. She only needed a bath and some alcohol and she'll be as good as new.

She got up from her position but one of legs gave way. Luckily Natsu had reacted and manage to catch her before she fell again. "Look, you got a gash on your right leg," he pointed out.

The gash wasn't big but it was bleeding. She might get infected if she didn't treat it soon. Before Cana could think of anything else, she was lifted off her feet. Natsu had picked her up bridal style.

"Natsu what are you doing?" she said while hiding a slight blush. "I'm taking you home of course," he answered nonchalantly. "You can't bring me into town like this," she barked.

"What, why cant I?" Natsu was confused. "Just put me down you idiot," she commanded. "No, you going to hurt your leg even more if you walk on it," he refused. "Fine, at least carry me in another position," she conceded.

There was no way Natsu was gonna carry her into town like a bride. That would be too embarrassing. Her face has turned pinkish. Natsu let her down and crouched down near her, showing her his back. "Natsu, what are you doing?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Piggyback" Her face turned into a shade of red. She had lied. Any position of him carrying her was embarrassing. After some reluctance, she finally climbed onto his back. They stopped at Natsu's home before heading out.

Natsu applied the ointment to the burns which caused Cana to flinch in pain. "Happy, I'm taking Cana home, I'll be back in a bit," he said to the exceeed.. Aye was the only replied heard.

Walking to Fairy Hills would take some time due to the fact that Natsu house was in the outskirts of Magnolia. As they walked the snow continued to fall.

Her body shivered from the cold. Even though her body was pressed against Natsu's warm body, she was still freezing.

"Are you not cold, Natsu?" she asked the dragon slayer. "Not really, I feel fine," he replied. Even though he was only wearing an open vest, shorts, and a scarf around his neck. It was probably his magic that was keeping him warm Cana figured.

"Maybe you should wear more fitting clothes," he suggested. He received a bonk on the head. "Lesson 1: Always compliment not question a girl's clothing," she announced.

"Yes Miss Cana," he answered mockingly. They had finally arrived on the riverwalk leading to Fairy Hills. The moon had risen on their way. Snow was flowing in the wind as they walked.

"If you're really cold, use my scarf," said Natsu. "Fine," she agreed. She untied the scarf around his neck and tied it around her. She instantly felt warmed.

"What's with this scarf?" she asked. "Igneel left me that scarf before he left," he explained. That must be why he constantly wore it even in the summer time. "Are you sure I can wear this," she didn't know what this scarf meant to Natsu.

"Of course you can, you are one of my precious friends," Cana just blushed at the comment. Luckily, Natsu had not turned around to see it. Cana had only just noticed Natsu's broad back.

Was this really the same Natsu that was always acting like a kid? He was getting taller than her contrary to when he first arrived at the guild. Maybe he was not a little kid anymore like she thought.

She wrapped her arms slightly tighter around him and pressed her body against her a little more. She whispered a thank you as she enjoyed the heat that surrounded her.

When they arrived at Fairy Hills, Cana had to call Erza because Natsu was not allowed into the dormitory. Erza wanted to ask questions but ultimately decided to ask another day.

Natsu bid the two farewell as he ran home. Inside the dormitory, Cana was leaning on Erza while Erza supported her as she walked.  
"Cana, why do you have Natsu's scarf?" asked a curious Erza.

Cana looked down to see the scarf still attached to her. "I was cold so he gave it to me to wear," she responded to the red hair mage.

Erza saw Cana off at her room. Cana initially planned to take a shower as soon as she came home. The tiredness, however, from the day had overwhelmed her and she collapsed on her bed while clutching onto the scarf around her neck.

**-A.N.-**

So this was a quick update. I was struck with inspiration so I started writing and before I knew it, I finished the chapter. Just don't expect me to update this quickly everytime because I write spontaneously. I like writing about Card Magic because it has a wide variety of spells. Also, I was wondering if I should come up with an alias for Cana. Most S-class have nicknames like Titania and Demon. Tell me what you think and thanks in advance.

-Reuploaded and edited after some changes. I forgot the sky dragon magic is the only instant heal magic. Thanks to Natsu is Awesome for pointing that out to me.-

To the reviews

InF4mous1- Thanks I hope you continue to enjoy this series.

Yours Truly- Pride- I really like your username. I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction. I don't mind some negative criticism as that is also motivation.

Son Dragneel Namikaze Auditore- I hope this story becomes popular. That'll be awesome and I hope you didn't wait too long lol.

Banesith777- Man, you got me. Yes I am in fact adding other characters to Team Cana. Right now I only have one in mind but he won't be on the team until a few years later.

Skullkidwil- Thanks for the support.

Natsu is awesome- I agree Natsu is awesome. Happy deserved that punishment for his antics. For your question, a little of both I guess. I'm not quite sure yet. I have some things planned but I usually just plan things out as I write.

To everybody else, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would love if you review so I can talk to you. Anyways see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

-The previous chapter has been edited because instant medical magic only exists with Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.-

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Cana was anxiously waiting in the waiting room. Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna had already left the room. She glanced at the mirror.

The white wedding dress adorned her body. Today was her wedding day. A knock came from the door. A man wearing a black suit walked throught the door. That man was her father, Gildarts.

The man stared at his daughter and small tears fell from his eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother. He motioned to her that they were ready.

He escorted her towards the main hall where everyone from Fairy Tail was waiting. The doors opened and Gildarts walked Cana across the aisle.

There waiting for her was her future husband. His white suit was a contrast to his pink hair…

Cana abruptly woke up from her dream. She placed her hands on her face. Her face was hot. Pink hair raced through her mind. She shook her head loose of the thoughts.

She didn't think of Natsu that way. Sure they have been hanging out together recently but that doesn't mean she had romantic feelings for the dragon slayer.

She decided that a long bath was needed.. She took off her clothes and bandages before reaching for Natsu's scarf. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered him carrying her home.

Then she remembered how she hugged him tighter, pressing their bodies together, her face flushed with embarrassment. She needed a bath now. She let the warm water run before hopping in.

Her wounds stung from coming in contact with the water. The ointment had mostly healed the burns and small cuts. The gash on her leg would take longer to heal but by no means was it affecting her movement.

The water soothed her body and released the tension. Her body instantly relaxed in the warm bath water. The past couple of weeks were different from the norm.

First, she went on a mission with Natsu to find his father Igneel. Then she told him her secret and now they are constantly training together. She hadn't taken a job in a while and she needed some money for rent.

Deciding on her objective for the day, she got out of her tub and dried herself with a towel. She applied a new bandage on her leg to cover the gash. Cana grabbed a pair of long black pants and snow boots before grabbing a white long sleeve and a light black jacket as well.

She picked up Natsu's scarf and decided to wash it before she returned it. She grabbed the rest of her laundry and headed towards the dormitory's laundry room.

When Cana arrived, she spotted Erza reading a magazine about desserts on the sofa. 'Erza must be here to do her laundry as well,' thought Cana as she walked towards the washing machine. Good mornings were exchanged between the two.

"Wait," Erza shouted to Cana who was about to toss in Natsu's scarf in the wash. "Don't toss Natsu's scarf in there," the requip mage warned. "I did that once and it shrunk," she explained.

"I had to use a whole bottle of shampoo to regain it original size," she admitted. "That shampoo was really expensive," she reminisced. "Here, I'll take care of it," Erza stuck out her hand. Cana gave Erza the scarf.

Erza headed back to her room and came back 10 minutes later with a wet scarf. "Now all you have to do is hang dry it, " as she placed it on the hanger.

Cana was sitting on the sofa reading 'Sorcerer Weekly'. "Look Erza, you are on the cover," Cana said as she pointed at the magazine.

"Yeah, it was a job," Erza replied. "The reward was strawberry shortcake so I had no choice but to take it," she explained as she too sat on the sofa. Only the sounds of the machines filled the room.

"Hey Cana, have you been hanging out with Natsu recently?" she asked breaking the quietness. "Haha… yeah I have been," Cana laughed nervously at the question.

Cana couldn't lie to Erza unless she wanted to feel her wrath. Erza was already on her case about drinking too much alcohol and sleeping in the guildhall.

"Oh I see," Erza just stared at Cana. "He's only helping me train because I asked him to," Cana quickly explained. Erza raised her eyebrow. "Why didn't you ask Gray, I thought the two of you were close." Erza asked.

True, Cana and Gray were close since they arrived at Fairy Tail before everyone else. The only reason she asked Natsu was because she told him her secret. But she couldn't tell Erza that.

"Could it be," Erza paused for effect, "that you like Natsu?" Erza eyes sparkled as she leaned into Cana. "No, I don't like him like that," she shrieked as she tried to pushed Erza away from her.

"It's okay, I wont tell anyone," Erza snickered. "Joking aside," she said straightening up her pose. "Please take care of Natsu," she bowed slightly. "You're still joking around Erza," Cana said.

"No I mean it," Erza's tone was serious. "I always treat Natsu and Gray like little brothers," she confessed. "But I know that I can't always be there for them and that they are growing up," she continued.

"Even if you don't think of Natsu that way, I hope that you will take care of him," she said as she bowed deeper. Cana scratched her head. "Now you make me feel like the bad guy if I refused," she muttered loud enough for Erza to hear.

Erza smiled as she hugged Cana. "Its okay Cana, you can be my little sister too," she laughed as she pulled Cana's head to her chest plate. Clunk! Cana's head vibrated from the gesture.

"Well I'm heading off to the guild, don't forget to give Natsu his scarf back," she said as she walked off. "What about your clothes?" Cana asked. "I already requiped it back to my room," Erza replied.

"I wonder if I can do that," Cana wondered. She got out a blank card and placed it in her forehead. She began to concentrate her magic into the card. She repeated wardrobe in her head several times until poof! She looked at the card but it had remained blank.

"Alright, one more time," she motivated herself. Finally after several times of repeating the process, the picture on the card became a wardrobe.

"I hope this works,**Wardrobe,"** she shouted at she held the card out. The card changed shape and turned into a wardrobe. "Its not like Erza's but it'll do good enough," she said smiling at her success.

She placed her things into the wardrobe and closed it. Suddenly she thought of a brilliant idea. She could place alcohol into the wardrobe and be able to drink on missions. She skipped happily back to her room to grab her bag.

The only miscalculation was that the wardrobe didn't also function as a refrigerator.

_**-Fairy ****Tail** **Guildhall-**_

Natsu and Happy had arrived in the early afternoon. "Lisanna!" the exceed yelled flying into her chest. She giggled. "Well hello to you Happy and Natsu," she said as she waved at Natsu.

Natsu was going to sit down with Lisanna and Elfman but he was cut off. "Hey Natsu, stop getting involved with Lisanna, " Mira threatened. "I don't want anybody on Erza's team to be hanging out with my siblings," she said as she looked at him.

"I'm not on Erza's team, I'm on my team," he said. "I'm on Team Natsu with Happy," he proclaimed. "I don't wanna be on that team, but I'll join if you change it to Team Happy," the blue cat snickered.

"Happy, you traitor!" Natsu was shocked at the betrayal. Mira was quickly getting annoyed. "Ok I don't care what team you are on," she sighed. "But as long as you hang out with Erza, you cannot be around Lisanna,"

"But Mira that's unfair," Lisanna whined. "I think so as well Nee-san," Elfman voiced his opinion. She silenced them with a glare.

"Erza's cool though," Natsu protested. "Except that she has fits when she doesn't eat strawberry cake after 2 days, always hugs my head with her chest plate, and knocks me out on the train," Natsu continued.

The group just stared at him in disbelief. That sounded more like abuse. "I never knew you knew me so well, Natsu," a voice said from behind him.

"Gah, Erza," was all he could say before his head was slammed into titanium. "What a good boy," she smiled before he threw him across of the guild. "But I only have fits after 3 days," she shouted. "I am disappointed in you," she added.

The guild just stared at the red haired mage. They all collectively thought 'That was what you were worried about!' "Gray, your clothes!" she yelled. Gray quickly ran off to find his clothes.

Cana had arrived and ignored the mess. After all, it was another typical day at Fairy Tail. Cana went to the request board and asked Nab if they were any fortune telling jobs. Nab pointed to a job worth 70,000 jewels.

The job was to find a girl's missing parents. The job was at Onibus Town. Cana grabbed the job. She had hit the jackpot. This was a job where her skills came in handy and she can go to Onibus famous bar after the mission.

Before she left, she needed some alcohol. She headed to the bar and was about to order when she got cut off. "One mug of beer for the pretty young lady please," a man with a pipe ordered. "Wakaba!" she hugged the man.

"Are you that excited over free alcohol?" he chuckled. "You know it," she smiled letting him go. "Where's Macao?" she asked. It was rare to see the two seperated. Wakaba pointed his thumb to a direction.

There was Macao passed out on the table. "Apparently he and his wife got into an argument," he said as he took a whiff from his pipe and blew it out. "It was about how he is not helping her take care of Romeo," he said.

Cana's mug arrived and she took a gulp out of it. Cana remembered how her mother took care of her because Gildarts and her mother had divorced before she was born. She let down the mug and walked towards Macao.

She was held back by Wakaba. "I know what you are thinking, but for now, you have to let him solve his own problem," he insisted. "What if he doesn't and Romeo is left alone," she murmured.

She remembered how she was left all alone after her mom had died. How her tears fell on her mother's tombstone. "Then we snap him out of it," he said confidently. "Isn't that what friends are for?" he smiled trying to reassure her that Romeo won't end up like her.

"Yea, you're right," she gave a small smile. "Thanks, Wakaba," she told the older man. "I'm always here if you need me except if my wife drags me home," he joked. She giggled knowing how his wife comes and drags him home by the ear.

"She said that you should come visit her," Wakaba talked about his wife. "I'll try to visit her soon," she answered. Wakaba's wife had treated her like a daughter since she joined Fairy Tail.

"So isn't about time you told him?" he took a sip from his mug. Cana knew what he meant, after all there is only one person he addressed as 'him'. Cana had told Wakaba and Macao one night when she was drunk.

Macao, however, didn't remember anything because he was already too drunk by then. Wakaba was sober enough to remember the story. "I'm going to this year at the S-class exam," she replied.

"You know you don't need to prove anything to him," he took a whiff. She giggled at the comment. "Someone also told me that," she said before ordering another beer.

"Who, Master?" Master was the other person who knew her secret. "Nope, Natsu did," she said as she finished her previos mug. "Oh Natsu said that," he whiff and then he realized.

"W..wait you told N..Natsu?" he whispered, wanting confirmation. She nodded at the question. "Natsu as in the the pink haired dragon slayer?" he asked unsure what he had heard. "How many Natsus do you know?" She replied grabbing her newly placed mug.

"No offense but Natsu is an idiot," Natsu sneezed from his table. Natsu had ordered a fire steak and drink after getting thrown by Erza. "Sure he is a lovable idiot but he is still an idiot," Wakaba commented.

Natsu sneezed again. He wondered if he was catching a cold. He ignored it and continued eating. "It just sort of came out but he promised to not to tell a soul," she tried to reassure Wakaba.

He took a deep whiff from his pipe before exhaling it. "If you say so," Wakaba had given up. "Look, here he comes," he motioned his head towards Natsu.

"Cana, are we training today?" He asked. "Training?" Wakaba looked at Cana. She just facepalmed. Natsu suddenly remembered that Cana told him to keep it a secret.

"As training I meant going on trains ha..ha," Natsu laughed trying to lie. "Natsu you hate transportation," Wakaba said. "Oh yeah, you're right," Natsu realized his mistake.

Wakaba gave Cana a 'See what I told you' look. "That's enough Natsu," she stopped him from saying more lies. "Natsu has been helping me with training," she told Wakaba.

Wakaba just sighed and just took a sip from his mug. "I'm going on a job Natsu, so we aren't training today," she replied to his earlier question.

"Alright, I'll go with you," Natsu said. "Why are you going with me?" she asked. "Because its fun being around you," he grinned. Cana face went rosey before remembering her dream. Then her face exploded red. She gulped down the rest of her beer while looking away from Natsu.

Feeling her face calm down, she turned to him. "Alright, you can go with me," she said as she reached into her bag. "Here's your scarf back before I forget," she handed it to him.

"Thanks Cana, I'll go tell Happy I'm leaving," he replied while wrapping the scarf around his neck. Natsu told Happy he was going on a job and Happy decided to stay with Lisanna.

While Natsu was doing this, Cana glanced over to Wakaba. Wakaba used his smoke magic to form the tiny words 'Young Love'. His face was greeted by Cana's fist, knocking him off his stool.

Cana stormed out of the guild followed shortly after by Natsu. Wakaba just stared at the ceiling thinking how fast she had grown.

_**-A.N.-**_

-This chapter was edited and reuploaded to reflect Cana's injury on her leg and her past. It has also been edited for spelling mistakes and redundancy. -

This chapter was longer than I originally planned and it didn't even involve Natsu much. I was going to include the job request in this chapter but it looks like I have to wait until next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, someone is going to join Team Cana. Who is joining is going to be a secret until then.

Regarding the alias for Cana, I really liked "Queen of Hearts". I also found a fitting one in "Oracle". The reasoning behind this is the fact that Cana is a fortune teller and she learned Card Magic to become a fortune teller. Tell me which one I should choose. Thanks to all who contributed to my request.

To the reviews:

Natsu is Awesome- I like the alias "Queen of Hearts" and thank you very much for the information about the previous chapter.

Steam Powdered Crow- Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Yours Truly- Pride- Well I answered you through PMs already lol.

Banesith777- Holder magic is very interesting in my opinion. You are also the reason why I came up with "Oracle" so thank you for that.

Son Dragneel Namikaze Auditore- Glad you were touched by it. Romance is a hard area for me to write. And looks like time has been told lol. I don't plan on making this a harem fic anytime soon.

Hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

_-The previous chapter has been edited for grammar and spelling mistakes so reread it if you like.-_

The winter scenery zoomed by as the train chugged on towards Onibus Town. Snowflakes pelted the train's windows. In a particular cabin, sat a young brunette girl and a young pink haired boy. Her dark brown eyes glared at the dragon slayer. He was currently laying on his side with a brown bag over his mouth.

_**-Earlier-**_

Natsu had wanted to walk to Onibus Town but Cana had quickly refused. Her reason was that she was not a human heater like he was. Despite his protests, Natsu was forcibly dragged onto the train.

As soon as the train began moving, Natsu tried to open the window. He was stopped by Cana, stating the fact that snow will come through the window. Too nauseated to hear her, Natsu opened the window.

A gust of wind flew into the once warm cabin. Snow followed the wind through opening. Cana pulled Natsu away from the window and closed it.

She stood over him with eyes full of rage. While she yelled at him for not listening to her, Natsu threw up from the nausea. His fire lunch from earlier was now on Cana. More specifically, her pants and snow boots.

Cana's face was a mix between shock, disgust, and anger. She proceeded to beat Natsu up for five minutes. Natsu was in even more pain due to the beating and the train.

They had moved into an empty cabin after informing the attendant of what had happened. Cana apologized for the incident while holding Natsu up.

Cana laid Natsu on his side and gave him a brown bag to hold. She sat across from him. A shower was needed before they met their client.

**_-Present-_**

Cana had returned from her shower on the train. She was using a towel to dry her hair. Using '**Wardrobe**', Cana changed into a new clothes. Taking out a pair of dark brown pants, she went through the rest of her clothing. Cana decided on black snow boots, a beige sweater and a white jacket.

Cana sat across from Natsu, who was still in the same position she left him. She was still mad at him and began glaring daggers at him.

Natsu had slowly risen from his position. His eyes met hers. He knew those eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul. Erza often showed him those eyes when he destroyed towns during their missions.

He needed to apologize before matters turned worse but the train wasn't helping his cause. He leaned his back on his seat. He got up but quickly stumbed back onto the seat.

Cana watched as the sequence repeated itself. Her angry mood subsided and guilty feelings took over. She honestly felt bad for hitting him even though he ruined her clothes. Cana had knew the dragon slayer's weakness yet she didn't try to help him. She had to be more mature since she was older than Natsu.

Cana thought up a plan to help soothe his pain. Cana got up and situated herself on Natsu's side of the cabin. "Natsu come here," she ordered.

Natsu followed the voice and soon his head was on Cana's lap. Realizing where he was at, he looked up at Cana. "Wait," she stopped him from speaking. "I want to apologize first," The dragon slayer stared at her in confusion. "I should be the one apologizing not you," he said frantically.

He rose from his resting place and was now face to face with Cana. His eyes met hers once more except they were now only an inch away from each other. Cana was paralyzed, not knowing what to do.

Her emotions were running wild. Her brain could not process the change in events fast enough. Letting her feelings run its course, she leaned in for a kiss. The thing she met was not lips but air. Natsu had fallen back on to her lap due to feeling sick again.

He had not noticed Cana's gesture. Cana was silent but her was mind was anything but quiet. In fact, it was chaos. Thoughts like 'Cana, what are you doing', 'I can't believe I tried to kiss Natsu', and 'I really need alcohol' ran amok inside her brain.

"I don't know what's happening," shouted Natsu, interrupted her thoughts. His head was still resting on her lap, although he was now faced upwards. "For some reason, when I'm laying on your lap, I don't feel sick," he explained.

Natsu was confused on what was going on. "I mean Erza does the same thing, too," "Maybe it's because I don't punch you first," Cana replied. Gaining her composure back, her face had regained its original tint. Cana had heard of Erza's 'kindness' towards Natsu.

"I don't know, maybe you're right," he scratched his head. "Maybe it's the way you smell," he concluded. "What do you mean the way I smell?" she raised an eyebrow. She usually wore light perfume but not enough to be overwhelming.

"You have a unique smell," Natsu answered. "I dont know what it is, but I like it," he showed a smile before he dozed off on her lap. Cana's heart skipped a beat. For a second, she even forgot to breath.

She knew that the dragon slayer probably didn't know what he was saying. After all he was always acting like a kid, but her heart was not convinced. Her hand clutched at her chest. Her heart was beating so fast that it might actually pop out of her.

She didn't…no, she knew what this feeling was called. Wakaba's wife always told Cana that one day a man will appear and simply sweep her off her feet. Cana was skeptical at the words but Natsu had literally and figuratively swept her off her feet.

She was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

**_-Onibus Town Station-_**

The two departed from the train station and headed to the address of the client. Since getting off the train, Natsu was in a much better mood than usual. He was actually able to take a nap on a train, of all things!

He did, however, notice that Cana was walking a distance behind him. He ran back to her and tried to match her pace. Again she slowed and maintained a certain distance from him.

Natsu thought she must have been a bad mood because of her clothes. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her arms. Cana was forcibly halted.

"I'm so sorry about your clothes," he apologized while bowing his head. "I promise I will go buy you new ones so please don't stay mad at me," he reassured. Natsu looked up at Cana's face.

He had no idea what he was expecting but he did not expect this. Cana's face had turned to the color of Igneel's body. She was biting her lip and her eyes avoided his gaze. She shoved Natsu's arms off of her and murmured its fine.

Natsu didn't catch the words as if the wind carried them away from his ears. All he could think about was Cana. Was she getting sick? He remembered Levy's face was red because she had a fever one time.

Natsu ran after her and grabbed her arm. "I think we should let you see a doctor," he suggested. "I said I'm fine already so leave me alone," she shouted knocking his arm away.

The townspeople stared at the commotion. They chatted among themselves on what was going on. Cana stormed away, heading towards the client's house. Natsu's feet was stuck on the ground.

After a few minutes, the townspeople dispersed seeing that nothing was going to happen. Natsu was frozen, but not from the cold. He was just concerned for a friend, but instead he got yelled at.

For once his life, he knew how the cold felt to other people. He walked towards the client's house following her scent.

Cana was walking slowly towards her destination. Since she regained herself, guilt had been seeping into her brain. Her feelings as a woman and as a guild member were conflicting each other.

On one side, she wanted to confess these feelings to him. On the other side, she enjoyed her current relationship with Natsu and wanted it to to stay that way.

Cana never thought about these things. She was always focused on Gildarts, jobs, and alcohol. She never acted like the older female members. They would always ogle and chat with any attractive guy that passed by.

Erza was always quiet and scared away anyone before they got the chance to ask her out. People instinctively knew to avoid gothic Mira and Levy preferred books over chats.

Cana thought she was normal considering how the girls around her age acted. Cana punched a nearby tree, shaking the snow off its leaves.

She needed to concentrate on her task at hand. The job comes before Natsu. Cana tried to convince herself of that as she arrived.

The building was a log cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. The cabin was an irregular sight considering the houses surrounding it were made out of stone.

Cana knocked on the door and waited for a response. A girl with long violet hair opened the door. "I'm Cana from Fairy Tail and I came for the request," she said as she held up the request.

"Jiji, the demolition crew accepted our job request," she yelled into the house. Cana raised an eyebrow at the name. An old man appeared from the kitchen. "Oh, please do come in," he motioned.

Cana brushed off the snow and walked into the warm setting. "Is he with you?" the violet pointed at Natsu who had just arrived. "Hi, im Natsu from Fairy Tail," he explained as he barged into the house.

No words were exchanged between the two as they sat on a couch. The old man and girl was across the table, sitting on a pair of chairs.

"Let us introduce ourselves," the old man gestured. "My name is Laki Olietta," the violet girl introduced herself. Her bangs covered her forehead as her hair reached down to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue snow outfit along with some gray gloves. A pair of round glasses completed the outfit.

"I am her grandfather and you can call me Jiji," he also introduced himself. The elderly man was scrawny and short. He had a bald head and small, stubby beard. He wore log pajamas and a pair of bunny slippers. "My name is Cana and this is Natsu," showing a fake smile. Natsu grinned at the two before falling silent again.

"For the job request, I was hoping you can find her parents," Jiji pointed at Laki. "Laki's parents were on a trip to gather more logs from the local woods," he addressed the two mages. "They were supposed to be back two days ago but as you can tell, they have yet to return," Jiji explained.

"We heard about a mage that uses fortune telling at Fairy Tail," he explained. "You got the right person," Cana pointed to herself. Laki and Jiji sighed a small relief. "Would you please find my parents?" Laki asked the girl who looked around the same age as her.

"I accept your job, but I will need lots of information," Cana stated. "What sort of information?" wondered Laki. "Anything and everything," Cana told the group. "The more I know about your parents and the woods, the faster I can find your parents," she explained.

Fortune telling was a time consuming process especially if used to find someone. Cana had to learn about their personalities, the weather of the past couple of days, and the location of these woods for example.

The more information she possessed, the more accurate the reading. Even something like someone's birthday could be critical.

The only reason she can track Gildarts was due to meeting him several times. It was harder to track someone you never met before.

Natsu sat as Cana went to work. Cana wrote everything that Laki and Jiji had told her. She glanced over the list several times. Reaching into her bag, Cana pulled out a set of tarot cards.

Singling out the Empress card, she focused her magic and shuffled the 43 cards repeatedly and spreaded them out face down on the table. The others marveled at her preparation. The Empress representing Laki's mother was placed above the rest in a face up position.

Cana took three deep breaths. Closing her eyes, she hovered her hands over the cards. Magic concentrated at her fingertips as she readied herself. She focused on the Empress card in her mind. She tried to remember as much information as she could.

Beads of sweat fell from her forehead as her concentration intestified. Suddenly, after a couple of silent minutes, Cana opened her eyes and relaxed her magic. Taking a quick breath, she stared at the table.

Unknowingly to the rest, several magic strings from the Empress card attached itself to four other cards. The card with the most magic surrounding it was the most important. Cana flipped that card to reveal a reversed The World. She proceed to flip the other three. The order of those cards were an upright Hermit, a reversed High Priestess and reversed Temperance.

Cana stood up quickly from her seated position. "Jiji and Laki go and ask the townspeople to come help us dig people out," she ordered. "Natsu, you and me are going into the woods first," Cana said without hesitation. "Alright, let's go," he replied.

Although confused, Laki and Jiji did as ordered and ask the townspeople for help. The townspeople grabbed their shovels and headed into the woods.

"Natsu, don't use your magic," Cana spoke as they ran. "You might accidentally burned them," she explained. Cana and Natsu skid to a stop.

The townspeople, including Jiji and Laki, arrived as well. Cana explained that they were people buried underneath the snow.  
At that notion, people began to dig randomly. "Wait a second," Cana shouted at the top of her lungs.

She proceeded to order everyone into groups of two to increase efficiency. Natsu carved through the snow and he was able to spot a jacket. He dug near the jacket to reveal a man and woman.

He shouted that he had found them. He used his magic to temporarily warm them from their frozen state. The couple were quickly transported to the hospital. Laki and Jiji rushed to their side. Tears of joy and sadness fell from their eyes. The townspeople cheered and thanked the two mages for the help.

Cana sat on the snow, exhausted from the events. The sun was setting over the woods and the townspeople had left. "How did you know they were here?" asked a voice. The voice belonged to Natsu.

He sat down right besides her. "The four cards I flipped have a meaning to them," she explained. "A reversed The World means stuck in motion," showing the card. "Since it has been snowing lately, I figured they must have got stuck underneath the snow."

"The upright Hermit means to ask for help," showing the Hermit card. "It would have been impossible to find the two with just the four of us," Cana explained.

"The last two cards were a reversed High Priestess and reverse Temperance," "They meant stay focused and look deeper respectively," she finished.

"I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap now," she said sluggishly. Cana leaned her head onto Natsu's shoulder, too tired to care about anything. She had exhausted quite a bit of magic so all she wanted to do now was sleep.

Natsu wrapped his arm around Cana's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Cana just snuggled closer to her human heater as the sun set on an eventful day.

_**-The morning afterwards-**_

Cana and Natsu had stayed the night at Jiji's house. Laki's parents had survived but had suffered severe frostbite. Laki refused to leave their side. Jiji thanked the two Fairy Tail mages and handed then the reward.

Cana ultimately refused saying that they would need it more than she will. Jiji tears poured out and said that he would be eternally grateful to Fairy Tail.

Laki had returned home after the nurses warned her to take care of her own health. "Hey, if I join Fairy Tail," she paused. "Would I be able to make money to help my parents?" she said between sobs towards Cana and Natsu. Laki's tears splattered onto the floor.

Cana reached into her bag and grabbed something. She handed Laki two cards. "This is a "Call Cana Card'. "If you ever need me, all you need to do is call me and I'll be here for you as fast as possible."

Laki leaped into Cana's arms and cried her tears dried. Natsu and Jiji just smiled at the scene. After Laki composed herself, Cana and Natsu proceeded to leave.

"Wait, what about this card?" Laki asked showing The Fool. "That card means new beginnings," Cana smiled. "It's up to the person to decide what that means," she added. Natsu grinned before they both left to board the train.

"Jiji," Laki called out to get her grandpa's attention. "I'm going to join Fairy Tail," she said with determination. Her grandpa rubbed her head as he already knew.

_**-A.N.-**_

Finally finished! This chapter was by far the hardest chapter I have ever wrote. I'll try to update every week or so. College is about to start and I'm working so writing will be the last thing on my mind. Sorry about that.

Changing topics to this chapter, tarot cards have so many meanings. My brain hurted trying to understand the complexity. Laki has also appeared and will be with Team Cana after S-class exams. Laki is going to be a difficult character to write since she uses strange phrases for things. Do you guys like Laki? Anyways the S-class exam starts next chapter so look forward to it.

P.S. Oracle is now Cana's alias after reading the reviews.

_**To the reviews:**_

Natsu is Awesome- Thank you for the advice. I personally prefer the author note at the bottom to talk about the chapter and the one after it.

Yours Truly- Pride- I am working on varying my sentences. Hopefully I will get better at it as the series progresses. Thank you.

Banesith777- Thank you for the vote.

Steam Powdered Crow- Fortune telling will be used more often. How much is the real question. Lol

CourtingTheMoon- I kinda wished you reviewed earlier so I could have put it in the suggestions. Anyways thanks for the review.

ZaynBoss- Right now, I'm focusing on the S-class exam. This will not be like the canon S-class exam. The exams are different each year so I'm making a new trial. I do plan to timeskip after the exams. How I do this is still a mystery at this point. The reason it is slow paced is because I wanted to establish their relationship before diving into modern time.

That's it everybody so see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Several months had passed since the rescue of Laki's parents. The end of the year was quickly approaching. A violet haired girl had arrived in Magnolia Town.

Although her parents initially disapproved of their daughter joining Fairy Tail, Jiji convinced them it was for the good of the family. Laki was now standing in Fairy Tail's guild hall.

Master Makarov was ecstatic on a young female joining Fairy Tail. Even Wakaba and Macao voiced their excitement in loud cheers.

She had heard rumors of Fairy Tail, but no rumor mentioned how quiet it is! No one was currently in the guild except the aforementioned trio and Reedus. She asked on the whereabouts of Cana and Natsu.

They were the only people she knew from Fairy Tail. Master Makarov said they were on a mission as was everyone else. Asking if it was always like this, Laki went around and admired the carpentry of the guild.

"The S-class examination is almost here," Wakaba puffed a smoke from his pipe. "What is that?" Laki asked as she was now admiring the stairs. Climbing up a few steps, she was halted by a presence.

"Who is this shrimp?" a rude voice asked outloud. Laki froze in front of Laxus. His hair shined yellow while his ears were covered by headphones. The headphones were decorated with lightning bolts. "That's a new member, Laxus," replied his grandfather.

"She better be strong, Fairy Tail doesn't need any more weaklings," he smirked at the older men. Reedus remained unfazed and continued to paint.

Macao, on the other, was fuming with anger. He glared at Laxus, for disrepecting him despite being younger. Wakaba had to hold him back from going upstairs. "Let's face it," Laxus shrugged his shoulder. "When Gramps retires and I'm guild master, you guys are done," he laughed mockingly.

Sounds of wood tearing apart was heard. Master Makarov was in his giant form and glaring at his grandson. The stool that he sat on was now shattered to pieces due to the change of weight. "As long as I am here, you will never be guild master!" the giant's voice boomed.

"Face it old man," Laxus stared back, not even slightly intimidated. "I am the strongest and your best hope is Erza," he stated. Laxus believed she was the only one that had the potential to be S-class. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Makarov pointed out to his grandson.

As if it was answering the question for the lightning mage, a large bell rang out above the town. The townspeople ran into their homes and activated their countermeasures against the strongest man in Fairy Tail.

His black cape swooshed in the wind. The guild doors crumbled as it made contact with his body. There stood Gildarts Clive in the flesh. "Che, he had to return," Laxus clicked his tongue in annoyance. He grabbed his things and headed towards the exit.

"Master, I'm back," Gildarts waved towards the shrunken master. The two S-class mages shoulders brushed against each other. Not a word was exchanged, only glances.

"Wait Laxus, you stay as well," ordered Master Makarov. Meanwhile Laki was performing **'Wood-Make: Monkey See Monkey Do'**. Her magic built an exact replica of Master's seat before it was shattered into pieces.

Master grinned and groped Laki for a job well done. He hopped onto his seat and crossed his arm. "Now do you see Laxus, a guild is not someplace to gather only the strong," he directed to his grandson. "A guild is somewhere friends and family gather," he chuckled. Laxus rolled his eyes and turned back towards the exit.

"Be back in a week, the S-class examination will begin," Master Makarov yelled towards Laxus. Laxus left without glancing back. "Gildarts, welcome back," Macao greeted the Crash Mage. "Macao, Wakaba, and Reedus, how have you've been? Gildarts smiled as he asked, walking towards the drinking buddies.

Along the way, he broke chairs and tables that stood in his path. Laki screamed in horror as more quality craftsmanship broke into pieces. She continued to replace everything that was broken. The older gentlemen chatted about random things. Even the quiet Reedus joined the conversation.

"Master, the those two feel different from the others," Laki commented on Gildarts and Laxus. "It was like their aura was suppressing me," Master Makarov rubbed his chin.

"Those two are Fairy Tail's only S-class mages," he explained. "That means they are the strongest?" Laki wondered "Maybe but they might not be the only two for long," he answered.

_**-The Next Day-**_

Every guild member had returned from their missions. Each hoped they had done enough to be a candidate. To be a candidate for S-class was a huge honor. A curtain was placed around a stage.

Chatter among the members increased, speculating possible candidates. Everyone knew Erza and Mira had potential to be S-class mages but could they be too young. No one of the older generation really stood out among the rest.

Laki wormed her way around the guild searching for Cana and Natsu. Her guildmates must have been too preoccupied to notice a new member.

"Cana!" Laki had spotted the brunette and hugged her from behind. They fell on the floor. "Laki, when did you arrive?" Cana asked the violet. "I came yesterday and look," showing her guild mark on her back. "I am a member of Fairy Tail," Laki smiled.

"That's awesome, Laki," voiced Natsu who was standing nearby. Laki got off of Cana and hugged Natsu next. Cana got up from the floor and smiled at the two. Cana and Natsu still took part in jobs together.

Cana chosed to ignore her growing feelings to focus on the S-class exams. She decided that was more important than falling in love. Many guild members even started then calling them a team. Cana didn't really seem to mind.

Natsu, on the other hand, was happy because he was able to spend time with Lisanna and Happy without Mirajane threatening him every second. Mira concluded to herself that Natsu was part of Cana's and not Erza's team.

The curtains flipped opened, showing Master Makarov along with Gildarts. "It is time for the announcement of the candidates!" Makarov yelled out. Cheers echoed throughout the guild.

"This year there will be 2 participants," he announced. "Erza Scarlet and Cana Alberona," Different reactions came from the announcement. Mirajane was shocked that Erza was chosen before her. Natsu and Gray were disappointed about not being chosen, but was happy for them nevertheless. The two participants just smiled at each other.

The exam will begin in a week," Master Makarov shouted. "The candidates will be allowed to have a partner and any other details will be discussed later on," he concluded.

Erza walked towards Cana. The sea of people seperated, opening up a path for the red head. They stood in front of each other, neither backing down.

"Cana, be my partner," Erza asked.

"I won't hold ba… Ehhh!?" Cana screamed out. The rest of the guild followed suit. "Erza what is the meaning of this?" asked a bewildered Makarov.

"You never said that the candidates can't be partners so there is no point in fighting each other," she answered. "If we both pass, we both become S-class," she explained.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Master Makarov never said canidates can't be partners nor how many will pass. Makarov picked up his jaw and thought to add a limit on successful candidates in the future.

"Fine, you are correct so I will allow it. Shock once again struck the crew. Instead of one, they might have two new S-class mages!

Makarov walked away, thinking of a more difficult trial than before. After a couple of minutes, the guild scattered. All they can talk or think about was the crazy turn of events. Cana had not moved from her spot.

She had originally planned to have Natsu as her partner but now she had Erza! "You still haven't answered me," Erza said while tapping her foot. Erza hate people that made her wait.

"Huh...uh sure, " replied Cana. She couldn't exactly tell Erza no. Well she could, but Cana didn't want to add another enemy on her way to S-class.

"Alright Cana, we are going to become S-class," Erza smiled. Her smile gave Cana confidence. "You're right, lets do this," said Cana. "Now lets go train," Erza said dragging Cana out of the guild hall. Cana wondered if she will regret her decision.

Gray and Team Shadowgear went home to rest. Mirajane was being comforted by her siblings. Natsu and Happy discussed what to do for the rest of the week. "Lisanna let's go on a mission," suggested Natsu.

"I would love to Natsu, but I can't really leave Mira right now," she declined. Mira was sobbing and demanded strawberry cheesecake. It was her way of getting revenge at Erza.

"I'll go with you, Natsu," a voice came from behind him. Laki appeared from behind him. "Sure, let's go," Natsu grinned. "You wanna come, Happy," the exceed was eating fish. "Aye," Happy replied, putting some fish in his pouch. "Alright move out!" Natsu cheered as he, Laki, and Happy left.

**_-A week later in Clover Canyon-_**

The sun peeked its head above the canyon. Waiting for Erza and Cana at the entrance to Web Valley, was Master Makarov, Hibiki of Blue Pegasus and Yajima of the Magic Council. Erza arrived in her titanium armor while Cana wore brown pants and an open orange jacket showing her black bra.

Hibiki instantly flirted with the two as soon as they arrived. "Master, what is Blue Pegasus and the Magic Council, doing here?" asked Erza while ignoring Hibiki.

"They are here on my request, but first let me explain the trial," he stopped them from asking anymore questions.

"You are to enter Web Valley and take a lacrima from one of the S-class mage," he explained. Web Valley was a natural labyrinth that even the most experienced mages got lost in.

"The only way to take the lacrima is to either steal it or defeat Laxus or Gildarts in battle," he continued. "You pass if either of you hold the lacrima for 3 minutes," he added.

Cana gulped at the possibility of fighting either S-class mage. "Since the labyrinth is easy to get lost in, I asked Hibiki and Yajima for help," He pointed to them. "They are well versed in telepathy magic and will help you if you stray too far," he explained. "That being said, they are only here as an emergency,"

"You will have 12 hours or when the sun sets to complete this trial," Makarov stood in front of the two. "I wish you two luck and now the S-class examination begins!" yelled the Master signaling the beginning of the exam.

Erza walked through the entrance, followed by Cana. As soon as they walked in, a voice talked to them. "Hello ladies, this is Hibiki speaking and I will be your guide for today.," Hibiki voice appeared inside the two canidates' head.

"Thanks for the help Hibiki," Erza responded. "I would do anything for a beautiful lady not to mention two beautiful ladies," he answered. The girls sweat dropped at his comments.

"Looks like Master Makarov is yelling at me for talking too much," Hibiki said. "I'll communicate again if you head too far," and like that Hibiki's voice vanished. An hour had passed since they entered the labyrinth.

The sun was slowly rising and shining its rays onto the valley. The increase in temperature was getting harder to bear for Cana and Erza. Cana had tried to locate Laxus and Gildarts using fortune telling but was unable to find them.

Despite meeting many crossroads, they decided sticking together was a better plan. They again arrived at another two way crossroad except this time it was different. On the left road, was Laxus walking towards the two.

Electricity filled the air as Laxus footsteps grew closer. Erza requiped into her **Lightning Empress** armor while Cana grabbed her cards.

"Looks like I get the honor of defeating you two," laughed Laxus. Laxus threw a single thunderbolt towards Cana. Erza got in front and negate the attack with her armor.

"Che, I was planning on taking care of the weakling before dealing with Erza," he said in annoyance. Cana was furious at the comment. She was going to prove that she can hold her own during a fight.

"We go as plan," whispered Erza. Cana nodded her head. They had trained this past week on countermeasures when facing either Laxus or Gildarts.

"Hey enough whispering," lightning gathered around Laxus' hands. **"Lightning Blast!"** he roared as he unleashed two torrents of lightning towards the two. Cana gathered several cards in one hand while Erza raised her spear. **"Summoned Lighting" "Lightning Beam"** Cana and Erza unleashed their magic. The opposing magic clashed midway and caused a mini explosion. The lightning had negated each other.

"Heh, this might be more interesting than I thought," Laxus smirked. He was ignored by the two. **"Card Shuriken"** yelled Cana as she threw array of sharp cards. Erza followed behind the cards. "So you are going to ignore me," figured Laxus.

Cana proceeded to place two cards onto the ground. **"Earth's Binding,"** she announced. The ground underneath Laxus' feet turned into soft mud and then quickly solidified, holding him in place.

He stood there, slightly impressed. Perhaps even the weakling had potential. **"Lightning Body,"** he said coolly before the shuriken struck his body.

Erza halted her advance and jumped in the air. She spun her spear above her head. **"Lightning Cyclotron,"** Erza yelled as lightning rained down on the immobile lightning mage.

Rocks exploded as lightning came in touch with the ground. But the attack had no effect on Laxus. "Lightning doesn't work on me," he commented.

Laxus yanked his legs from the ground and jumped into the air. His body, covered in lightning, slammed into an airborne Erza. Her spear wasn't able to intercept the attack quick enough.

Even though her armor had lightning resistance, a crack began to form from the attack. She crashed into a nearby wall. Laxus raced after her. **"Rock Wall,"** Cana shouted. A wall of rock surrounded Erza. Laxus threw a lightning bolt at Cana, who dodged out of the way.

**"Requip: Black Wing"** Erza changed into her new set of armor and rushed out from behind the rock wall. She flew into air and forced Laxus airborne. Cana combined two cards in each hand and released two **"Wind Edge"**. Erza waited at the last minute before jumping back at unleashed her own attack.

**"Moon Flash,"** she shouted before rushing at Laxus. Erza's attack created a cross of wind that striked her opponent. She tried to follow up the attack but never got the chanced to.

Laxus maneuvered around using his "Lightning Body" and appeared behind Erza. Before she can turn around, Laxus grabbed her head and dragged her into the ground.

The ground crumpled on impact. Erza wasn't even able to raise a voice in pain, as her head went deeper into the ground. **"Prayer's Fountain"** an ice attack advanced towards Laxus.

Laxus dodged the attack and slammed Cana into the rock. Cana coughed blood from the damage before getting punched in the gut. Laxus stood in front of the powerless Cana.

Erza had gotten up but she was unable to stand. She too began coughing blood from her mouth. Canas and Erza's seemed to have no effect on Laxus.

They slowly got on their feet. Laxus stood there, smiling confidently. They had one more plan that they hadn't try yet. They gathered their magic and prepared their attack. Just as they began their attack, a sound erupted nearby.

Boom! Rocks crumbled into dust. Towards the right side of the road, a figure appeared from a hole. "Hey looks like I found everyone," his voice rang throughout the area.

Despair filled Cana and Erza. They already were already having trouble with Laxus, now Gildarts appeared!

_**-A.N.-**_

The S-class exams will continue next chapter. Gildarts 'crashes' the fight. XD

To the reviews:

Steam Powered Crow- Laki is a very interesting character. She will take a backseat until later on. Hope you enjoyed Part 1 of the exams.

Banesith777- Thank you for the support.

Natsu is Awesome- I might borrow that idea although right now my mind is focusing on the S-class exam.

Yours Truly- Pride- Glad you enjoyed Laki's arrival. The tarot cards will be used more in the future. I'm still trying to read about all the different meanings. I hope this chapter continues the 'no impovement' streak.

I'll try to update the next chapter soon so yall don't agonize over the cliff hanger. Lol see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Silence consumed the rocky terrain. Pieces of loose rock collapsed at Gildarts' feet. Only the sounds of his footsteps filled the area.

"Man, looks like you guys been having fun without me," he said unaware of the tense atmosphere. Cana and Erza glanced at each other.

Both had taken significant damage from the battle with Laxus. Erza was in a worse state than Cana. Her 'Black Wing' armor was destroyed and all that was left was in tatters.

Cana outfit was mostly intact with patches sand and dirt covering it. The punch she received from Laxus to her midsection will probably leave a bruise. Right now, the pain was the last thing on her mind.

Blood dripped from Erza's forehead from the pounding she recieved. She took quick breaths while analyzing the situation. Worst case scenario, she and Cana will have to take on them both.

Erza gritted her teeth in frustration. Cana and Erza had discussed several scenarios prior to the exam. They had calculated on many variables and how to successfully steal the lacrima.

They both believed that Laxus was the only possible target. Gildarts was widely considered the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Coupled with his Crash Magic, he was not an opponent they can beat.

They, however, underestimated the strength of Laxus. Laxus proved that he was superior to them in terms of battle ability. All their planning was for naught.

Laxus clutched his hands in anger. Here was Gildarts, again ruining his parade. "Old man, what are you doing here?" questioning the Crash Mage.

"Well you see, I'm lost," Gildarts replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Lightning flew past him and crashed into rocks.

"Don't lie to me," Laxus was furious. "We were supposed to stay away if one of us was fighting these two," he paused. "so why are you here if Yajima was directing you away?"

Gildarts' facial expression changed. The friendly smile was replaced with a serious look. Chills ran downs all three mages back. It was like a Weretiger staring down its prey.

"Laxus, our jobs are to judge if the candidates are worthy enough to be S-class," Gildarts spoke. "That doesn't mean you harm your guildmates purposely," He said.

Laxus laughed hysterically. "Have you gone senile, old man? Laxus wondered. "If they can't entertain me in a fight, they aren't worthy of being S-class," he chuckled.

"Then why are you an S-class mage, Laxus?" Gildarts said. Laxus glared at him. A year ago, Laxus became an S-class mage. At the exam, he fought head to head against Gildarts.

He was pummeled towards the ground. Despite Laxus' best efforts, Gildarts never broke a sweat. All of his lightning decimated as soon as it touched the Crash Mage.

Laxus passed only because he was 'able to hold his own' against Gildarts or so his grandfather told him.

The two stared at each other with ferocity. Thanks to the conversation, Cana and Erza was able to recover their magic.

The two S-class mages were unaware that Erza and Cana were hatching a plan. Upon agreeing on the plan, Erza went into action.

Erza requiped into her** 'Heaven's Wheel'** armor. The metal formed around her to create an image of wings. Gildarts and Laxus noticed the transformation occurring behind them.

Erza requiped hundreds of swords out of the thin air. The countless swords flew in all sorts of directions, aiming for Laxus and Gildarts. The swords flew at them like arrows released by archers.

Cana grabbed two Devil tarot cards. **"Devil's Shackles,"** she fired the cards that turned to chains towards Laxus. Laxus dodged the chains and turned his attention towards Erza. He was unaware that he was caught by chains.

Cana was directing the chains and was able to successfully wrap it around Laxus' body. Erza flew towards the held Lightning Mage. "Ladies, it is rude to interrupt men who are glaring at each other," Gildarts positioned himself between Erza and her target.

He embedded his hand with Crash Magic and swung it at Erza. Erza halted her assault and used several swords to block the punch. The swords shattered on impact.

Laxus broke free from the chains and unleashed **"Lightning Bullets"** from his palms. His bullets sprayed at Gildarts' back. Gildarts instinctively dodged into the air to avoid getting hit. "Laxus, are you trying to kill me?" Gildarts yelled.

Erza met him mid-air and said "Dance my blades." She unleashed her** 'Circle Blade'** attack. The circular attack flew like a disc towards Gildarts.

"Che," He raised his arms to meet the attack. Crash magic filled his hands. **"Icicles,"** Cana also unleashed an attack towards him. Gildarts switched his other hand to the the icicles.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction," a chant was being spoken. **"Raging Bolt,"** Laxus brought his arm down.

Facing against three attacks, Gildarts could only sigh. "This is going to sting," he said nonchalantly. All the attacks impacted the Crash Mage and an explosion occurred.

Not waiting for the outcome, Cana and Erza faced Laxus. They froze in their tracks. Erza fell from the sky and Cana was on her knees. Laxus struggled to remain standing.

Gildarts magic power was overwhelming them and now was suppressing them from movement. Cana and Erza looked up at the Crash Mage. His face was furious as his cape swished from side to side.

"You brats are getting ahead of yourselves," his tone was serious. Laxus was sweating profusely, trying to avoid his body collapsing. Cana and Erza understood that this was fear.

"Laxus if you want to fight, we can do it after the exam," he told the lightning mage as he landed. When he landed onto the ground, Erza had finally spotted it.

Attached towards Gildarts' hip was the lacrima, that they needed. Gildarts softened his magic to avoid them from fainting. In that very instant, Erza transformed. **"Flight Armor,"** she whispered as she requiped into her cheetah printed armor.

Erza kicked off the ground and was instantly in Gildarts vicinity. She swiped the lacrima and U-turned back towards Cana. Shock was Gildarts' reaction towards to the action.

In that split second, a message appeared in all four mages' mind. "Three minutes remaining," Hibiki and Yajima announced. The countdown had began.

Gildarts was able to successfully grasped onto the cloth hanging over Erza's left leg. **"Disassemble"** he shouted as he held onto the cloth.

In a flash of magic, Erza Scarlet had disappeared. Instead she was replaced with hundreds of Mini-Erzas. Cana was shocked speechless while Laxus stood nearby bewildered.

"What the heck happened?" "I want strawberry cheesecake," "I like your armor," were among the things heard. A shadow towered over the little minions.

"It's Gildarts!" the crowd shouted. "Everyone run!" one of them shouted. Several Erzas grabbed the lacrima and bolted from the scene.

**"Card Dimension,"** Cana shouted. All the Mini Erzas and Laxus was sucked into the cards. Only Gildarts was left due to his Crash Magic, negating the spell. **"Card Shuffle,"** Cana rapidly shuffled the cards holding Laxus and Erzas.

Cana ran away while tossing the cards in all sorts of directions. The cards flew into the air. "Shit!" Gildarts panicked. He had to searched all the cards for the lacrima.

**"Release,"** he released his disassemble magic on Erza hoping she possessed the lacrima. Several cards disappeared and Erza Scarlet reappeared in her Heart Kreuz armor.

He noticed that she was not carrying the lacrima. Cana had kept the lacrima herself and released cards as a disguise. Gildarts ignored Erza and chased after Cana.

Erza realizing the situation, requiped into her** 'Flight Armor,"** and halted Gildarts pursuit. "Erza, move," he threatened. **"Adamantine Armor,"** she requiped into her strongest defensive armor.

**"Adamantine Barrier,"** she released a barrier magic that separated her and Gildarts. "You do know that I can crush this barrier," he questioned. "A few seconds is all I need," she replied.

"One second is all you get," as Gildarts easily broke the barrier. She braced herself for the fight of her life. She switched into her **'Giant's Armor,'** and threw De-Malevo-Lance.

The lance cut through the air and was headed straight towards Gildarts. But even that was stopped. Gildarts shattered the spear and ran towards Erza. **"Heaven's Wheel,"** changing her oufit.

She met him halfway and released her strongest attack. **"Pentagram Sword,"** she yelled. Her sword danced in a pentagon figure. Gildarts blocked the attack. **"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empryean,"** he canceled Erza's magic and unleashed an uppercut towards her chin.

With no magic, she could only receive the attack. Erza flew a couple of feet into the air. She landed into a bed of rocks in front of Gildarts. "Man, you really are something," Gildarts whistled sounding impressed.

Before his attack landed, Erza had tilted her head back to dodge the attack. Gildarts' fist just barely grazed her chin. Unfortunately for Erza, a graze was all that was needed.

He looked at the fellow red head. 'In a few years, she'll be really strong,' he thought. Gildarts left Erza and ran after Cana. Two minutes remained until Erza and Cana succeeded.

Cana ran and ran in the desolate valley. Her pace had slowed since leaving behind Erza. She was frustrated at her inability to help Erza, but Erza assured her that this was for the best.

The original plan was to attack Laxus, steal the lacrima, and trap him in Cana's** 'Card Dimension'**. They had to adjust the plan due to Gildarts' interruption.

Now it was simply a race between her, Gildarts, and the time. Her throat begged for water in the arid environment. She found some shade to hide in and rested her body.

She resumed her march when Hibiki announced that a minute remained. Cana felt a presence growing closer and closer to her. Quickening her pace, she stopped at a rock wall.

In front of her was a dead end. She had carelessly walked in a bad direction. From behind her, Gildarts had appeared. "I must admit that you impressed me, Cana," he said. "I believed that you were too young for the exams but you are getting strong," Gildarts praised his daughter without knowing. "Unfortunately I still think, you are too young to be S-class," his tone turned serious.

Cana readied her cards. Unlike everyone else, she knew the Crash Mages' weakness. After all, Cana studied her father hoping to strike a conversation. She threw several cards with a picture into the air. **"Sexy Lady Cards,"** Cana shouted.

From the cards appeared, women with busty figures. The women surrounded the Crash Mage. "Why hello ladies," he flirted. As soon as he touched one of them, the woman disappeared due to his magic.

"I was being tricked!" he sobbed out loud. He touched the women's breasts to destroy them. Despite knowing it was just magic, he was still pleased.

Cana contined to surrounded him with the same cards. **"Women Wall,"** she announced. The women climbed on top of each other shoulders enclosing Gildarts.

Realizing he was running out of time, he destroyed the magic quickly and ran towards Cana. Five seconds until time was up. Gildarts could reach her in four seconds. Just as Gildarts was in arm's length from Cana, she activated one more card.

She held **'The Empress'** card in front of her. Cana released her magic and from the card appeared a lady with brown hair. Her appearance was similar to Cana's except she was older. She was wearing a white sundress and a straw hat on her head.

Gildarts froze in place as he stared at the lady. "C..Cornelia?" Gildarts stuttered out the name of his lover. The instant he stopped was all Cana needed.

"Time's Up, Cana and Erza win," Hibiki announced to the group. Gildarts faced Cana and mumbled, "How do you know her?" before Master Makarov came.

Cana silently apologized to her father. With the help of Yajima and Hibiki, they located Erza. Erza was slowly waking up and Cana provided her a shoulder to lean on.

Cana released Laxus from his confinement. The lightning mage was furious about being stuck in the card. His grandfather and Yajima simply laughed at him.

Gildarts was silent the whole time. Master Makarov coughed to get everyone's attention. "I officially announced that Erza Scarlet and Cana Alberona are now S-class mages!" His announced was met with claps.

Cana and Erza looked at each other and smiled. "Good job, partner," Erza said raising her fist. "Same to you, partner," Cana replied as she fist bumped Erza.

_**-A.N.-**_

Yay! Cana and Erza are now S-class mages! Gildarts is a major pervert LOL. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next chapter is Cana's reveal to Gildarts. Dude, I am in love with Fairy Tails new opening. It's called Masayume Chasing by Boa for those of you who want to know.

Warning: The opening does contain spoilers so don't watch it if you are not caught up to the anime or manga.

To the reviews:

Yours Truly- Pride- Thanks for the review. Glad you like the originality and plot twists.

Banesith777- Thanks for the review. This exam was hard to write since it was different from canon.

Steam Powered Crow- Thanks for the review. I like to mix it up every now and then.

Skullkidwil- Thanks for the review.

Thanks to everyone else for reading. See ya!


End file.
